starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:List of StarCraft II units
Please limit the amount of information on game units in this list; there are links for the extra info. Also please reference information. Thanks. Kimera 757 (talk) 23:30, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Rename vs Replacement What exactly is the distinction being made between a rename (in which the previous version is not listed as canceled) and a replacement (in which the previous version is listed as canceled)? The answer is probably "not enough of a distinction", but at present, we're trying to get the info down quickly. Kimera 757 (talk) 22:55, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Units and structures that have had a functional change (eg Photon Cannon --> Phase Cannon --> Photon Cannon) definitely need an article change. Kimera 757 (talk) 23:02, 28 June 2008 (UTC) So I went over the list of stuff, and it seems only the Roach Den and Nydus Warrens warrant a rename. (The other changes, as far as I can tell, are more substantial.) Except the Colonies --> Crawlers, but in the live feed, Rob Pardo specifically distinguished between them. Kimera 757 (talk) 23:07, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Complete list? Shouldn't we say "complete list of units to date"? The game is still undergoing changes and some of the units could be added or removed. --Destron Commander 02:36, 8 July 2008 (UTC) It does say something to that effect in the tag at the top :) Kimera 757 (talk) 21:56, 15 October 2008 (UTC) The Queen is gone!?!? This page, Queen, Large Queen and Huge Queen have to be updated with this info, but I don't know what to use as the source. I guess I could make the edits anyway and then someone else can give refs. -capefeather 19:58, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Only the Large and Huge Queen are gone. Kimera 757 (talk) 21:55, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Ah, noted you deal with it. I was hoping to get sources like StarCraft Legacy, but that site is ... well, dead at the moment. Kimera 757 (talk) 21:57, 15 October 2008 (UTC) I noticed in the SC2A Q&A that a lot of other changes were made (e.g. Phoenix, Infestor, Battlecruiser). I mentioned Queen because she was also changed considerably and her morph info had to be relocated to appropriate places. -capefeather 22:18, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Wow. I just realized what was wrong with my message title. The shock of all these changes got to me, I guess. -capefeather 22:20, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Removing former structures/units... Do we really need to keep those in this page? Changing them continually wastes time every time this page needs updating. Kimera 757 (talk) 23:30, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :I don't know how you resolved this, but I think the removed units are important. People can get very far behind in their info. Just yesterday, I was talking to someone and he said he hoped the lurker would come back, XD capefeather 21:57, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, they'll stay in then. Kimera 757 (talk) 22:10, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Gameplay pages Does anyone think that redirecting the links here to the StarCraft II gameplay articles is a good idea? It seems like a good course of action considering the nature of this particular article. capefeather 20:53, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Yes. But we only have about three StarCraft II unit-specific pages (marine, siege tank and battlecruiser) so we should probably only link those at the moment. Kimera 757 (talk) 21:36, 14 January 2009 (UTC) I just added those links (twice each, due to the tech tree requirements). Kimera 757 (talk) 22:09, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Jan. 12, 2009 German Info SC2Pod post based on this. Storing here for now since the "reference" wasn't really integrated at all, and I don't know if we want to jump at every last thing that supposedly goes on in the internal builds that nobody sees outside of Blizzard. If the claimed changes go somewhere, and don't reflect one of the many dead-end tangents they must be exploring all the time, something will come out publicly and officially sooner or later, then we can safely latch on. - Meco (talk) 16:58, 18 January 2009 (UTC) There Is new Unit! In the new recent Screen Shots new type of a new Terran's worker Vehicle can be seen. http://www.sc2pod.com/gallery/screenshots/ Brutalisk Consideration in adding the brutalisk: http://sclegacy.com/feature/3-events/472-july-20-2009-wings-of-liberty-single-player-info The Brutalisk was an intimidating sight, a Zerg warrior standing taller than an Ultralisk, and appeared to be a mix of a Hydralisk and a Zergling, in a form similar to the new Zerg Queen. Picture: http://sclegacy.com/images/uploaded/starcraftiinews/gamescomscreens/2-807.jpg Firebat PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ put the firebat back in it was epic Wrong place to ask about that. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:54, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I personally prefer to Marauder now that i've been playing Beta. Good for heavy duty units. 19:28, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Separating References I really don't know why references were separated from what they reference through my edit to this page. This was not my intention and I'm betting it wasn't Colossuskid's either. My only intention in editing this page was to describe dark templars as being warped in like similar units and to remove the immortal from the list of units produced from the Gateway as it is also listed both here and on its page as being produced from the Robotics Facility. As I can no longer edit this page, I cannot implement these changes in a way that would not effect reference placement. BuShiDo 01:31, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Were you using the rich text editor? It has an unfortunate habit of taking liberties with the markup. - Meco (talk, ) 01:40, May 12, 2010 (UTC) If that's what's used for editing out of source code, then yes. BuShiDo 01:53, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I am going to unprotect the article. My suggestion would be to use editor's source mode, and not the "fancy" mode. - Meco (talk, ) 02:03, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Will do. BuShiDo 02:25, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, that didn't work. This page is annoying at the very least. BuShiDo 02:45, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. If you're comfortable without the RTE, you can try disabling it altogether. Setting is in Preferences->Editing. - Meco (talk, ) 02:50, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Apparently that's what you have to do to not adversely affect this page through editing. Yes, finally got it to change only what I had originally intended. BuShiDo 06:17, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Utility of page Now that the game is out, maybe it's time to reconsider retiring this list? - Meco (talk, ) 16:22, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I would consider it, but not yet. It's still one of the more popular pages. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:20, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Don't see much use for it personally, but I don't have a problem with keeping it. Seems to be popular, so why deny people?--Hawki 22:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Zerg Units They're out of alphabetical order. Not a complaint or nitpick, just mentioning it is all. For units that are directly descended from other units (eg banelings from zerglings), they got put in that order instead. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:32, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Missing diamondback Somebody with an account needs to add Diamondback to the list of terran units 05:29, August 25, 2010 (UTC) This is a page for multiplayer units, not campaign units. For those you would need to check out the Wings of Liberty campaign article and follow the links. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:27, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Then take out the Medic, it currently can't be produced in a Barracks in multi-play (My suggestion would be to add both, and add a note Play only) WurmD 10:35, September 11, 2010 (UTC) The medic isn't on this page. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 11:57, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Ah! lol, sorry. Well, this is a Wiki, can't we have a page for Single Player only units? WurmD 08:18, September 15, 2010 (UTC) We could. Seems people are interested in it. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 21:08, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Terran and Protoss equivalent to Template:Zerg Breeds Wouldn't it be a good idea to make Terran and Protoss equivalents to Template:Zerg Breeds? Overarching templates for all Terran and all Protoss units and structures. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 21:17, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Adding Icons Before I get too crazy, I wanted to see if there's any objections to adding the unit & building icons to this page. I just did some of the Protoss units and I think, personally, it looks better. I'm willing to do the entire page if you guys don't mind, it just may take me a little time to complete it. What do you think? ALoneWolf85 (talk) 18:14, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Zerg Links Just something I noticed the Drone and Overlord for the Zerg section linked to the lore pages instead of the Stats Pages Fraenguard43 (talk) 17:26, March 20, 2019 (UTC)Fraenguard43 :Good catch. A number weren't updated when we separated the articles. Fixed. --Subsourian (talk) 17:56, March 20, 2019 (UTC) PLEASE fix the viper and swarmhost's descriptions, the errors have been there for several years and I never bothered to try and fix it until now, but even after making an account just to edit, I can't. How was it even allowed to have such an obvious error for so long?